


You Baby - A Fanvid

by TinTurtle



Series: Pros Fanvids [2]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff, M/M, Music, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinTurtle/pseuds/TinTurtle
Summary: This is a fanvid featuring the song You Baby by The Turtles.I was going to make another serious vid on the theme of violence in the lives of the members of CI5, but then I made this overpoweringly fluffy slash vid instead.  Enjoy.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: Pros Fanvids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: FV





	You Baby - A Fanvid

Playback problems? To view the vid on YouTube, click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yX9flOpJSx4). 

**Author's Note:**

> A direct download of this vid is available from [my web space](http://mathbeing.net/pros/).
> 
> This vid was made using [Flowblade](https://jliljebl.github.io/flowblade/), an excellent video editor for Linux.


End file.
